Kenny Is The Girl With The Broken Smile
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: A Telling Of Cartman x Kenny. They Were Together, They Were Apart, And Now They Want To Go Back. Songfic, Kind Of Bad. She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5


_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

Cartman knew it couldn't be easy to be Kenny McCormick, the poor, whore boy of the high school. But Cartman also knew that he would do whatever it took to take care of Kenny. Because he loved the poor boy that never seemed to realize the pain he inflicted on Eric's helping heart.

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

"What are you doing here, fatass?"

Cartman wasn't regretting his spur of the moment drive to Kenny's house on the bad side of town. But he was feeling stupid. He knew he would wind up at Kenny's house someday to admit, to confess, his feelings. But why was it today, the anniversary of their break up.

"Kenny, I want you."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved <em>

Being kicked out of Kenny's house had been expected. But the deep, passionate, _angry _kiss that came before that was a surprise. A beautiful, blissful surprise. For awhile, Cartman sat on Kenny's doorstep, waiting for the rain to stop falling, hoping his hooded friend would come out from the ruin he called a house. How could it rain on such an enjoyable day?

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

Kenny was tired. He knew what people thought about him. He knew. He was a whore. The go-to kid for sex and a fix. But he was alive, he was fine. Kenny McCormick didn't need to care about the things people said, or what they thought. Until Cartman had come back into his life, loving him again and leaving flowers on his doorstep every morning for the past week. Kenny then suddenly found himself needing to care about what Cartman thought of him.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want <em>

"What do you think you're doing," were the words Cartman whispered in Kenny's ear that night at Stark's pond.

And honestly, Kenny didn't know what he was doing. He knew he needed Cartman to know what he held in his heart. He knew that he had to have Cartman back in his bed at night, fighting with him against the cold and the nightmares. He knew these things, but if he couldn't say them, if he couldn't show them, he would fall away from Cartman all over again.

"Come here, Kenny. Tell me what's on your mind."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved <em>

He smiled that smile for the first time in a long time. Cartman saw it on his face for a second. The smile that said, "I love you. Everything is going to be okay."

Kenny saw the recognition in Cartman's eyes. He leaned over, slowly, so that he was so close to Cartman's face that their lips brushed when the poor boy said, "I love you."

There was silence. The frogs in the pond croaked, and crickets played their nighttime melodies.

"Cartman, did you hear me? I lo-"

Kenny was stopped short. Cartman's lips pressed against his own prevented any talking. Much less breathing or thinking rationally.

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

The tears wouldn't stop that night after Stark's Pond. They were tears of happiness, of joy and love and all things good in the world. But they were also tears of pain and the suffering that has been trying to pass. Curled up in the seat of his dad's old beat up Chevy, Kenny cried. He loved Cartman, he wanted Cartman, and he _needed_ Cartman. But he couldn't stand the chance of losing him again.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved <em>

It was raining. It always seemed to be raining.

Cartman waited outside at Stark's Pond. Waited for Kenny to come. Waited for the boy he loved to realize that there was no letting go this time. They could work. They would try, they wouldn't fail. They _would _work this time. Kenny was poor. He was a slut. He was damaged inside. But Cartman wouldn't let him go on thinking there was nothing in the world for him. Because Cartman would always be there. Because Kenny couldn't go on in life thinking he wasn't loved.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

_Yeah  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

_**Song:**_

_**She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5 **___**Author's Note: **_**Hello. **I'm Sorry If This Story Didn't Work So Well. But Every Time I Hear This Song, I Think Cartman x Kenny. So Here This Is. I Hope Someone Enjoyed.


End file.
